The present invention relates to a crane vehicle.
Crane vehicles enjoy great popularity because they even move on public roads and can thus be made rapidly available at different places of use.
However, the desire for increasingly greater lifting heights and increasingly heavier loads to be lifted conflicts with various provisions, e.g., those laid down in the Regulations Authorizing the Use of Vehicles for Road Traffic (STVZO) that are applicable in Germany. These define the overall weight, the axle load distribution, the field of vision of a driver and many other things.
Furthermore, the technically quite feasible increase in crane vehicle dimensions is impeded by obstacles such as the clearance heights of road bridges or the entrance heights of factory halls. Moreover, spatial constraints on sites or within manufacturing installations confine the vertical, longitudinal and lateral dimensions of crane vehicles.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to develop a crane vehicle as is described below in such a manner that it can be used in many ways, even in case of spatial confinements, can be moved easily and rapidly from place to place and is very efficient despite its small dimensions.
This object is achieved by a crane vehicle constructed according to the present invention.